


My Point Of View

by ImChazenYou



Category: Demigods - Fandom, Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, HoO - Fandom, Oneshot - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, PJO, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImChazenYou/pseuds/ImChazenYou
Summary: The way they talk and the way they walk. The way they bleed red tinted with gold.
Kudos: 4





	My Point Of View

Demigods are not human yet they walk amongst other human. The grace they walk and carry themselves agile as the wind that blows around the air. They wove themselves amongst the living and pretend their like everyone else. The way they spoke about things that you wouldn’t understand and the way they gaze at the world like it’s another realm. The way the sun shine at them were different from anyone else they glow with hidden brilliance that’s trap beneath their flesh. The way they smile at the air whenever the breeze carry the scent of flowers in the air. The way they treat all that nature gifts with respect and the way they tilt their head at the trees they pass confuse everyone else.

Eyes like polish gems,hairs like woven silk and cottons and skin that’s blemish with thin white stripes. Their not human the way they see the world is different from ours. Their eyes shine with hidden knowledge and the way they make us feel like we’re always two steps behind. They smile and laugh and talk and walk. They hide behind their smiles and walk with caution amongst their step. They look at the corners where shadows pass and narrow their eyes when they see an odd person heading behind a shop. They excuse themselves and come back with gold on their path.

Too beautiful too smart to evasive to be one of us. Their not human to bleed with gold on their crimson blood. The way the trees the flowers and the bird sing behind their step and the way the air became pure with every breath they take. The way a sense of deep belying fear awaken inside us spoke volume in and on itself. The way they talk the way they walk commanding respect and attention is terrifying for everyone else. The way they stand in a corner with a stick in their hand the unusual way they move around a crowd golden glitter falls on the ground.

Too fast too strong too agile to be one of us the way they run and the way they effortlessly carry heavy bags around, the way they dodge every obstacle that comes around. Nails too sharp and teeth too tough the way they always seem to carry a bottle or a piece of candy around. The way they disappear and don’t give you a warning when their behind your back. Steps too quiet and movements too mesmerizing you fall for their effortless sense of confidence.

The mesmerizing way that they hold a knife like their ready to stab an enemy that’s in their way. The cautious way that they speak whenever you ask where they go at their break. Hair too golden too dark too light too earthly too red. Eyes like gemstone sharp like polish sword. The way they wear and carry jewelry made of bronze and gold. Eyes too bright and old shine with knowledge deep from their bones. Not human not one of us they bleed red with tints of gold. The way they talk and the way they walk the cautions way in which they smile. Hidden brilliance trap inside mortal flesh and bones.


End file.
